


Jackie and Hyde’s convoluted relationship

by Supersusansun



Category: That 70s Show
Genre: Angst, Cannabis, Drug Use, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Job, Hyde keeps getting hard when he sees jackies thighs, Idk why i tagged salads, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, This progresses into how hyde and jackie get together, and she sure as hell ain’t gonna stop wearing shorts any time soon, and tell me what you think, hyde can’t stop thinking about jackie, salad making, unspoken feelings, whatever man just read it, zenmasters, zenmasters smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersusansun/pseuds/Supersusansun
Summary: Hyde and Jackie are bored from the party and hey sex is fun. Eventually though Hyde get really high and spills his beans.





	1. Chapter 1

Hyde didn’t know what he expected out of a Jackie Burkhart party. The doll’s house was infested with annoying teenagers and too much substance. But if he’s honest, he only came for the substance and his friends. 

 

Hyde found them all on the couch. Eric and Donna making out, Fez on top of Micheal, and Jackie squirming uncomfortably. 

 

Okay looks like it’s only him and the substance left. 

 

“Steven, wait!” So now he can’t even sneak off to smoke in peace. He turned expectantly. 

 

Jackie forced a smile. “You know you look bored and so am I, so maybe we could do something together?” 

 

Hyde sighed. “I was going to the bathroom to smoke,” 

 

The eagerness which Jackie dragged him with was surprising. He thought she liked the fake-friends-for-parties scene. 

 

Jackie locked the door, and took out the rolling paper. “So Micheal and Fez, huh?” 

She’ll talk about emotions, good god. 

 

“Yeah, who would’ve thought,” Hyde eyed her wearily. 

 

“I’m okay with it, by the way,” she  rushed out, as if sensing his discomfort. Hyde loved his best friend but he was too much of an asshole with her. “But I just want someone to makeout with me. Even if we don’t love each other,” she dragged some smoke. 

 

He laughed. “Never pegged you as a friends with benefits kinda girl,” 

 

She exaggerated her wink. “Well, I am a changed woman since the last time we kissed,” 

 

He wished she didn’t bring that up. Because when he finally admitted to his feelings she rejected him, and she always will. She wants someone with a future that she can commit to. 

 

_She chose Kelso, really?_

 

 The night they kissed was beautiful, and his heartbeat was a little faster than his bar makeouts. But she pulled away and didn’t feel anything. So he just left it at that, after all he _wasn’t_ going to dramatically declare his love or some bullshit.

 

Because he absolutely did not feel anything towards her other than physical attraction. 

Not at all. 

 

He’d just brush his fingertips over lips, reminiscing on the memory solely because it was a good kiss.

She let the blunt hang from her pink lips and he was staring  _only_   because he was waiting for her to give it back. “I wanna try something,” she dragged long and then gestured for him to come closer. Jackie opened her mouth against his and let him inhale the smoke. 

 

He didn’t move, even after he was done. But then she kissed him again like he mentally begged her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and his stubble scratched her face. But it was very pleasant. She moved her hands slowly on his chest until they found his curls, a perfect anchor for when he bites her bottom lip. 

“Fuck,” she breathed.  

 Hyde suddenly stilled and pulled away. Jackie scrunched her face in confusion as to why he would stop kissing her so well. 

“What happened?” She tilted her head as a facade for her racing heart. 

Hyde started turning away, “I should probably go,” 

“And here we were starting to have fun,” Her hand gripped his arm, and she batted her eyes _innocently,_ as if she’s completely unaware of her effect.  “Stay with me,” 

His eyes drag from her neck to her exposed legs, ever so slowly, until her skin turned too hot for her to breathe. She looked down and immediately spotted his tent. 

She smiled, surprised. “Oh, we can probably-”

He then finally gave in to their desires and pushed her against the freezing tiles. Her skin broke out into goosebumps _only_ because of the sudden cold.

Jackie did not expect this to go this way, but they were both too drunk to pretend they didn’t like it when she ground her thigh against his clothed dick. 

 

He grunted in her mouth. “If we do this, we won’t do it again,” 

 

“You’re ruining the moment,” she glared at him through his sunglasses. 

 

Surprisingly, he shuts up and lets her kiss his neck and wrap her hand on his cock. Hyde dragged his hand up to the wall beside her for support as she slicks her hand from the tip and works it down to his balls. 

 

“God, Jackie,” 

 

She laughed. “I thought you didn’t believe in Him,” 

 

He kissed her because they won’t do this again, no matter how much he wanted to. The alcohol and the cannabis swirling in their veins making every thing feel infinitely better. She moaned and guided him inside her. “Faster,”

And oh he didn’t oppose. 

 

—————

 

Hyde straightened her black skirt. “It was  _fun_ ,  but we can never speak of this again,”

 

She rolled her eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the party, and Hyde still wasn’t able to stop getting a hard on.

Hyde walked into Jackie’s kitchen on a Sunday morning. “So I got my algebra book,”

 

“I’ll be with you in a minute,” she was making herself a salad because of course she would. So healthy and perfect, even in the comfort of her own home. He scrunched his face at the sight of tomatoes. 

He pulled out a chair, but it was instantly forgotten as his eyes followed the light shining on her bare thighs. They were supposed to study but her silk shorts were too distracting. 

 

He pressed himself behind her and she slowed her chopping. 

 

“I thought you _didn't_ want  to dothis  again,” she smiled when he toyed with her waistband. 

 

“Changed my mind,” he tried nonchalantly against her earlobe. He wouldn’t admit he thought about it for the past week, how he had her pressed against the wall and moaning his name. He definitely wouldn’t admit that’s why he was distracted all the time. 

 

She finally let go of her salad, took his shirt off, and laughed when it tangled with his sunglasses. Jackie could see the faint smile on his lips he tried to hide. 

 

“You know what’s interesting?” She ran her fingers on his muscles. “This is the first time it’s not me who makes the move,” 

 

“You’re ruining the moment,” he scowled and dropped on his knees. Jackie Burkhart stopped breathing for a few seconds when he pulled her panties down and inhaled her deeply. 

 

No one had ever done that to her. The only other man she’d been with was Micheal and he extremely centered on his own pleasure, yet Hyde seemed to want to appreciate her body and actually get her wet first. Her white panties pooled at her ankles, then he pressed open mouth kisses on her naval. 

 

“Steven,” she moaned as he circled her clit with his thumb. “Maybe we should go to my room?” 

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” He smiled mischievously and pulled her to her mattress. Steven Hyde had pictured this in his head many times and he’d made a vow to pleasure Jackie until she’d want him as much as he wanted her. 

 

Thus, Steven Hyde was a man of his word. 

 

He targeted her labia with his tongue until she wound a hand in his hair and begged him to fuck her. 

 

He pushed himself on his elbows atop her. Jackie’s dark hair was mess on her pillow, her eyes lustful, and her chest rising heavily. 

 

She looked more beautiful than all of his fantasies. 

 

He must’ve stared a bit too long because her eyebrows furrow. So he kissed her: at first rough and biting, but then soft and languid. Hyde snaked his calloused palm from her neck to her chest and tongue following close behind.  She shivered when the cold metal of his ring brushed against her heat as he entered her. 

 

She moved with him in tandem and they swallowed each other’s moans. She scratched her fingernails down his back, and he actually seemed to like it. 

 

Hyde held her face gently for the first time-he’d always been a little rough with everything and everyone. He looked at her with his darkened blue eyes and he said one thing when they came: “God, Burkhart,”

 

He collapsed on top of her and she actually stopped him when he tried to roll off. So instead, they laid in each other’s arms until their breathing calmed. 

 

“You know we can’t do this again, right?” He said gruffly in her neck. 

 

“You mean the failed study session or the salad you forced me to abandon?” She huffed in annoyance. 

 

He  _laughed_ . 

 

Jackie would never admit this aloud but when his laugh rumbled into her bones, she felt warm all over.

 

And Steven was quite thankful she called out his bluff because he _really_ did  not want to stop doing this. 

 

 

 

 

That day, Jackie Burkhart finally understood that sober sex wasn’t as overrated as she’d thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t smut. This is angst. 
> 
> In other words, how jackie and hyde started moving from friends with benefits to lovers

“Oh,”  _no, no, no_   Hyde wasn’t supposed to be here. Because Jackie had thought he moved in with Bud, so she’d have a place to sleep in until the morning. “Hey, Steven,” 

 

He was laying on his stomach, a blunt in his mouth. “Who is it?” He said lazily yet with a tinge of paranoia. As if a scary five foot midget burglar would actually be able to hurt him. But then again, he did have three times the dose than usual, so- “Jackie?”

 

“I thought you went to your dad,” she said tentatively. 

 

He shoots up too suddenly for a guy she’d thought half asleep. 

 

_Damn it_ , she wasn’t supposed to let anyone see her sneak into the basement way past midnight. 

 

But then her eyes focused on his, and her throat constricted at how frantic he looks. 

 

He started pacing. “I should’ve known that he’d never change,” his breathing quickened, and he stopped close to her, and so did hers. “What kind of a father takes money from his son and then ditches him,  _again_?”

 

 

Jackie mentally slapped herself; she’d been too distracted by his lean chest and her surprise of someone catching her. Steven had  _bloodshot_ _eyes_ and she’d known him enough to know that it wasn’t because of the pot. “Fuck,” she breathed. 

 

He pulled at his curly hair. “I thought maybe for once in his life he’d care enough to stop abandoning me,” Steven got too quiet. In all the seven years she’d known him, he was always rambling about the revolution with a passion. She’d never seen him so vulnerable and  _subdued_ . He gripped her shoulders. “They always leave. It’s me, isn’t it? Why am I never  good enough?” 

 

At this moment, her heart fell from her ribcage to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. “No,” she pulled him down to her arms. He was cold, too cold. Then she said without thinking, “You are a magnificent beast. Your parents were blind fuckers who left this sweet, amazing boy alone. It’s their loss to be honest,” 

 

He doesn’t really move because if he did he might make all his emotions crash into her. And it terrified him changing their steady rhythm of hookups and ignoring feelings. 

 

Steven Hyde really couldn’t survive more loss. 

 

She massaged the base of his neck until his breathing calmed and he started kissing her shoulders in silent gratitude that she hadn’t left. 

 

 

 

 

Before the sun could rise, Jackie stared at Steven’s bedroom ceiling. It was strange, being here for more than fifteen minutes. But it was pleasant. 

 

It was also strange to lay with him at night without sleeping with him. But it was very pleasant. 


End file.
